brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/30 July 2012
12:01 gtg 12:01 bye 12:01 bye Mat :( 12:01 bye o/ 12:01 hey Knight 12:03 hey LMFS 12:04 Wrong place 12:10 bye soon 12:11 http://web.archive.org/web/20071016033818/http://castle.lego.com/en-US/games/default.aspx 12:11 :D 12:15 Making a Mos Eisley Cantina 12:16 :) 12:18 BUGS 12:18 Everywhere in my room FF 12:18 It's so annoying! 12:19 going to dinner soon bye guys!! hope u guys had a good day!! 12:20 bye Topher o/ 12:20 if u guys use fb check out my fb 12:20 https://www.facebook.com/LukeSkywalker123456 12:20 i also have a Topher fb page, my real name's Sean so yeah 12:20 bye guys!! 12:21 hi 12:21 sup 12:21 my movie is almost done 12:21 hey did you kiss your girl 12:22 *slaps* 12:22 shut up 12:22 but 12:22 i got a girlfriend 12:22 who show me 12:22 its the girls best friend 12:22 heh heh 12:22 can you show me the girl 12:22 i cant 12:22 why 12:22 because 12:23 i dont know how 12:23 just ask your parents to help 12:23 no 12:23 why 12:24 Do you guys know each other in real life? 12:24 no 12:24 oh 12:25 i wish 12:25 Why? 12:26 just because 12:26 my movie is done 12:26 anyway what was that user name for that blog for the olypics thing 12:27 Hey guys! 12:27 hi lsc 12:27 Hey Lego 12:27 can i tell you something 12:28 Uhh... Sure? 12:28 what was that guy with the marine stuff 12:28 the editor i forgot 12:28 Marine stuff? 12:29 F12 Army? 12:29 yes 12:29 Did you make an article with Class 2? 12:29 i ask to join 12:29 or Class 3 12:29 make a edit or a page 12:29 No.... 12:29 You have to make an Article Class 2 12:30 By improving it, writing descriptions, and backgrounds 12:30 Then request it for C2 here Brickipedia:Articles_for_Rating/Class_2 12:30 Or you can make it C3 12:30 or even C1 or FA 12:31 I'll find a link to the blog 12:31 BRB 12:31 Here's the Olympics one: User_blog:NightblazeSaber/F12:_Olympics 12:32 Here's the actual blog User_blog:NightblazeSaber/F12_Army:_Sign-ups_and_rankings 12:33 o.O 12:34 Hey CM4S 12:34 What? 12:34 Oh, hey everyone. o/ 12:34 Hey Munchman o/ 12:35 ilsc he said i am in but i dont se it 12:35 nvm 12:36 I was so busy editing that I didn't check chat for a while. 12:36 :P 12:36 I do that a lot 12:36 I'm bored 12:36 :S 12:36 well join my contest if you want something to do 12:37 12:37 Recruit 0 Legoisawesome 12:37 :/ 12:37 It says there 12:37 i know 12:37 User_blog:NightblazeSaber/F12_Army:_Sign-ups_and_rankings#Members 12:37 Oh :P 12:37 Didn't see what you said 12:38 well i going to try to upgrade pages 12:38 Hi! :D 12:38 Ah, the old army sign-up page. 12:39 Hey Missingno.10 12:39 @Munchman Yep 12:39 :P 12:39 brb 12:41 Back 12:41 Lego, are you still here 12:41 yes 12:41 I have some advice for you on making better articles 12:42 brb too 12:42 Always use proper capitalization, punctuation, and grammar 12:42 An article can't be C2 if it's not ^ 12:42 Also, you have to describe the minifigure 12:42 and add a background 12:42 ok 12:42 Fang-Suei as an example 12:43 oh yeah i was deleting pages 12:43 sorry 12:43 ? Only Admins can delete pages 12:43 :P 12:43 on my computer 12:43 Ah 12:43 that is what i mean 12:44 Oh ok 12:45 Hey Knight 12:45 o/ 12:46 i am going to help get playhouse updated 12:47 Playhouse? 12:47 Oh 12:47 :P 12:47 yeah 12:48 Themes are usually hard to get to C2, but sure 12:48 Minifigures are the easiest, in my opnion 12:48 yeah but this was really messed up 12:48 so i am cleaning it up 12:49 Ah, ok 12:50 and lets make a mermaid man custom minifigure for the now dead actor 12:50 Arg, whoever made these Bionicle comic pages screwed up a lot. Taking me hours to fix everything. 12:51 you need help 12:51 I'm in a very bored/annoyed/very angry mood :S >:( 12:52 I also feel like I'm going to puke DX 12:52 :( 12:52 Hope you feel better 12:52 calm down 12:52 And i have a slight headache 12:52 deep bresth 12:52 take a asprin 12:52 Can't find it :S 12:53 oh 12:53 benadyl 12:55 When I get bored I get a headache and my headache gets me angry and makes me feel like I'm going to puke, then I eat something, headache gets worse and I throw up, which makes me feel better. 12:55 :S 12:56 lol 12:56 No, that really is what happens every time 12:56 same as everybody 12:56 ikr? :P 12:57 O_o Just found 41 pictures to upload to the Clutch Powers DVD as Screenshots 12:57 Lol 12:58 :P 12:58 Vladek is the guy from knight's kingdom or the bad guy in clutch powers? 12:58 On the website, I accidentally clicked the wrong thing and it downloaded the page, I went to my files to delete it, and saw 41 screenshots from the movie :P 12:58 hah 12:58 Vladlek is the bad guy in Knight's Kingdom 12:59 I forgot what the evil wizard's name in Clutch Powers is 12:59 With the black and red? 12:59 The system-y ultrabuild set? 01:00 Systemy Ultrabuild...? 01:01 Weren't the knights kingdom sets big? 01:02 yes 01:02 Ah: Mallock_the_Malign 01:02 Oh yeah 01:03 I see what you mean 01:03 They were also System sets released 01:03 I have Jayko and the Red Knight person in the "System-y Ultrabuild" :P 01:03 I also have Jayko in his Crossbow Knight Variation (System( 01:03 *(System) 01:07 8795 Lord Vladek 01:07 * 8795 Lord Vladek 01:08 He is like an ultrabuild, but not with bionicle/HF parts 01:08 Instead they are more like system parts 01:08 J2G? 01:08 and a bit of technic 01:08 Finally! Bionicle issues 1-12 completed! 01:08 ? 01:09 Sci? 01:09 .Hi c: 01:09 Wassup? :) 01:09 Making a Mos Eisley c: 01:09 Cantina* 01:10 I'm looking forward to seeing it! :D 01:10 Anything new with you? 01:11 I got LB2? 01:14 When did you get it? 01:14 Back 01:40 Win the Olympics 01:41 :P 01:41 Hopefully we'll win the Custom 01:41 Who? 01:42 LSC and Cligra 01:42 Heartlake City, in other words 01:42 Our Team is Heartlake City 01:43 NBS' F12 Olympics, not the real Olympics XD 01:43 (Even though I'm pretty sure you knew that already) 01:44 I'm with the System Alliances 01:59 be more softer 01:59 Say what? 01:59 But you should understand that it was wrong. You did not have to say it. 01:59 oh 01:59 well maybe you would gave me a warning 02:00 in fac i am not going to fight 02:00 I don't give warnings for that. I go straight to the punch (or kick). 02:00 Suggestive content is not tolerated here. 02:00 i know 02:00 but still 02:00 This is one of those times where your gender affects your opinion, and I don't know your gender, Berry :S 02:00 Hi CM4S 02:01 o/ 02:01 o.O 02:01 But yeah, that didn't have to be said 02:01 Hey... 02:01 what? 02:01 @CM4S 02:02 who wants to join my contest and no berry you can not join cause you ban me without a warning 02:02 gtg now :( 02:02 o/ 02:02 User_blog:Legoisawesome/legoisawesomes_custom_minifigure_contest#WikiaArticleComments 02:03 Please don't advertise. 02:03 And I didn't ban you. I almost did, but I didn't. 02:03 its for my contest 02:03 Life_on_Mars 02:03 "This is not only the first, but the only theme that has both Humans and Aliens at peace together." 02:03 XD 02:03 Don't advertise. 02:03 i not 02:04 It actually is. :P 02:04 That is very ironic 02:04 Yes you did. 02:04 well how come jeyo and lsc do it 02:04 and clone does it too 02:04 They shouldn't. :/ 02:04 well its 4 agaisnt 1 02:05 For a small theme, LoM had a lot of sets :/ 02:05 They shouldn't. Jeyo does give a reason though, he's looking for opinions to better his customs whereas all you did was advertise for more publicity. 02:06 well i am a noob and i am trying to get my name out there 02:06 and stop trying to be rude 02:06 You're the one being rude. 02:06 well you ban me withought warning 02:06 What is going on? 02:07 infact i am not going to talk at all 02:07 I didn't ban you. :| 02:07 about this subject 02:07 well you kicked me 02:07 I kicked you for making sexual comments. 02:07 That shouldn't need a warning. 02:07 Lego, she did not ban you, as you are still- Wait, WHAT?! 02:07 i a noob 02:08 He did?! 02:08 he kicked me for making a comment 02:08 but it was only 1 02:09 "hot girls there" 02:09 and "you should have got down with them" 02:09 :S 02:09 If it was sexual, it is reasonable to kick you. 02:09 fine 02:09 Do you want me to kick you again? You shouldn't have said it. It doesn't matter how many times. 02:09 ^ 02:09 you just threaten me 02:09 now that is why 02:09 i dont like you 02:09 How about we talk about something else? 02:10 :| 02:10 yes thank you storm 02:10 Ok then :) 02:10 you like queen 02:10 hi 1999 02:10 Who here has played the Rock Raiders game? 02:10 1999, can you delete my blog? 02:11 o/ 02:11 not me 02:11 hi awesom 02:11 Berrybrick, PM 02:11 I was with my friend Nathan, and we found the dusty old case of the rock raiders PC game! 02:12 storm did you watch the olympics 02:12 A bit 02:12 did you sing hey jude 02:12 I saw the olympics 02:12 you in olympic 02:12 We put the disk in the computer, and it still worked! (although it was a bit glitchy) 02:12 I kept dying XP 02:13 And the slug things are annoying :S 02:14 lm you there 02:15 ? 02:15 Yes. 02:15 I am. 02:15 are you in london 02:15 No..? That seems personal. 02:16 well i am just asking cause you saw the olypics 02:16 On TV. 02:17 ohhhh 02:17 Hello. 02:17 o/ 02:17 I like that movie 02:17 :) 02:18 hi ricky bobby 02:18 It was funny 02:18 Whats The Topic? 02:18 I was talking about TK:The Legend of Ricky Bobby 02:18 Anybody Like Lego Batman? 02:19 did you know that i know that sacha cohen been cast bto play saddam hussein in a new movie 02:19 me 02:19 o/ Hi AwesomeKnight! 02:19 afk for a sec 02:20 Well I Just Made A New Custom Idea Today. 02:20 Yes? 02:20 Custom:Lego Batman: The Dark Knight Trilogy 02:20 cool 02:21 Videogame. Watcha Think? 02:21 good awesome 02:21 like the special effects 02:21 o/ 02:21 hi cm 02:22 Its Just A Teaser Right Now. The Dark Knight Legend Begins 7/30/12! 02:22 o/ 02:22 Hi! 02:22 Hi 02:23 anyone watch james bond bring in the queen 02:24 (well he didn't really) 02:24 No. Why? 02:25 i know 02:25 it said on wikia 02:25 If You See The Page, Leave A Comment! I Love Community Feedback! 02:26 ;) 02:27 Please stop capatalizing every word. 02:27 capitalizing* 02:28 <43legoman43> Hi. 02:29 Sorry. This Is How I Type. Lol. Why Do You Care Tho? 02:29 hi 02:29 Ello. 02:30 <43legoman43> What's happening? 02:30 (dance) 02:30 ??? 02:30 <43legoman43> Same here: ??? 02:30 I g2g 02:30 Duheck 02:30 berry yu there 02:30 <43legoman43> Bye. 02:31 Bye! 02:31 o/ 02:31 o/ Bye 02:31 <43legoman43> @ Stormbringer Empire791 02:31 bye 02:31 hm? 02:31 43 02:31 what 02:31 o/ 02:31 Random Letters Engage! 02:31 Ok bye :D o/ 02:31 fhsahfgjfdbhglzyhfkl;kjzkgjsdksugdfjsy 02:32 Please don't spam. 02:32 :/ 02:32 stop pushing peaple around 02:33 berry 02:33 Lego 02:33 he is an Admin 02:33 and Rick was spamming 02:33 <43legoman43> The bye was supposed to be with the " @ Stormbringer Empire791" 02:33 That is not "pushing people around" 02:33 <43legoman43> Sorry for the confusion. 02:34 Awesomeknight, stop pushing yourself around. :P 02:34 <43legoman43> :P 02:34 :( 02:34 well i think he hates me 02:34 Lego, he was not "pushing him around" 02:34 I don't. 02:34 cause he rude too me 02:34 Sorry. 02:34 He politely told him not to spam 02:34 Im Not Mad! 02:35 Im Happy! Hes Just Trying To Help! 02:35 -fight fight dight fight fight- 02:35 Lol. 02:35 I'm not rude to you. You are the one being rude. I know that tone doesn't go well over the internet, but all I'm doing is trying to get you to follow the rules. 02:35 Thanks BerryBrick! 02:36 cm we are not going to fight 02:36 Round One.... 02:36 Fight! 02:36 <43legoman43> Who was spamming? 02:36 kinight 02:36 Me. :/ 02:36 No. 02:36 I wasn't spamming. 02:36 <43legoman43> Oh. 02:36 oh 02:36 That isn't funny. 02:37 i forgot 02:37 Oh. Me Too Tho. 02:37 No. 02:37 How was knight spamming 02:37 let me check 02:37 You tried to get me banned. 02:37 I have no reason to get banned. 02:37 You forgot. :/ 02:37 Huh? 02:37 So you are failing, which means you should stop. 02:37 no i wasnt 02:37 Yes. 02:37 no i wasnt 02:37 You are failing at getting me banned for no reason. 02:38 in fact i cant lok at it cause i was kicked by berry 02:38 Knight didn't spam. 02:38 Lego Is Just Helping. Leave Him alone. 02:38 Can we all please stop all the childish banter and get to the point? 02:38 ^ 02:38 ^^ 02:38 <43legoman43> I think Lego was thinking of Knight's joke "Awesomeknight, stop pushing yourself around" as spamming. but I;m not sure. 02:38 :D 02:39 no i wasnt 02:39 Then what was it? (eyeroll) 02:39 :P 02:40 Hi 02:40 Wazzap?!? 02:40 you banned me so i wasnt able to see it 02:40 <43legoman43> Hey. 02:40 He didn't. :| 02:40 I think it would be better if you just drop it. 02:40 <43legoman43> @Lego, sorry for jumping to conclusions. 02:40 then you drop it too 02:41 its ok 02:41 >:( stop 02:41 thank you 02:41 (angry) 02:41 (Frustrated) 02:41 Berry PM 02:41 Anyone here use Chrome? 02:41 No 02:41 Lego, stop causing chaos 02:42 i do 02:42 The top thing that holds the tabs is blue when it shouldn't be. 02:42 i use chrom 02:42 It might be the cause of my mouse acting dumb. 02:42 it probrably your computer creen 02:42 Jeyo, PM. 02:42 Computer creens are awesome. :D 02:42 he is doing something 02:43 <43legoman43> I use Safari because Internet Explorer is super slow (at my house) and Chrome only works on YouTube (once again at my house). 02:43 I use Firefox because it's for the win. 02:43 ^ 02:43 02:43 ^^ 02:44 <43legoman43> @CM4S What color is it usually? 02:44 If we still had the 1/2/3 rule, Lego would be on warn 2 (kick) 02:44 Clear. 02:44 This is Awesomeknight, and I approve this message. 02:44 :P 02:44 I'll reboot 02:44 o/ 02:44 lm this is your last chance to step off 02:45 Only admin can declare that 02:45 Jeyo 02:45 I am not leaving! 02:45 I made up my mind 02:45 gtg 02:45 ok bye 02:45 o/ 02:45 o/ 02:45 bye 02:46 o/ 02:46 Bye. 02:46 Nice pic, Ricky 02:46 Yaay! 02:46 Marshmello my fave 02:47 I have the nicest pic. :P 02:47 Hi Mythran 02:47 All I See When I Close My Eyes Is: Blood, Death, And Destruction 02:47 I just got back from Indianapolis 02:48 he nevers talk 02:48 <43legoman43> Hey. 02:48 Yes he does, Legoisawesome 02:48 who is he 02:48 a person 02:48 who operates a bot 02:48 is he msd 02:48 Yaay! 02:48 ... 02:48 He is not my sock puppet 02:48 02:49 Yaay! 02:49 he is your other account 02:49 Yaay! 02:49 if he WAS my sock puppet, I would be the sock. :P 02:49 <43legoman43> XD 02:49 No, he isn't. 02:49 Going to reboot. Be back in a sec. 02:49 he is not me 02:49 I Like Socks! Yaay! 02:49 <43legoman43> Bye Munchman14 02:49 Yaay! 02:50 <43legoman43> Hi Munchman14! 02:50 Hello. 02:50 <43legoman43> That was quick. 02:50 Muchman Is Back! Yaay! 02:51 Bye Everyone! 02:51 im orange 02:51 <43legoman43> Bye! 02:51 bya 02:51 CYA 02:51 YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! 02:51 SPAM 02:51 <43legoman43> @Legoisawesome, what do you mean, you're orange? 02:51 in a can 02:52 he means he's blue. 02:52 RB, please stop spamming. 02:52 he can't hear you 02:52 Ya, just noticed he left... 02:52 nobody can hear you actually 02:52 this isn't a voice chat 02:53 bye, me watch Olympics 02:53 <43legoman43> I still don't understand. 02:54 <43legoman43> NVM. 02:54 <43legoman43> I'll find out later... 02:54 o/ 02:54 o/ 02:55 hi miss and you will probrably say lewis 02:55 Sup Lewis :P 02:55 o/ 02:55 Hey guys! 02:55 LSC. 02:55 LMFS! 02:55 Hi 02:55 Don't leave 02:55 Please! 02:55 Look at my FORMER blog 02:55 Mythrun, why don't you talk? 02:56 :P 02:56 hi lsc 02:56 Hey Lego 02:56 idk 02:56 I see you were kicked... 02:56 me 02:56 <43legoman43> Hey LSC. We meet again. 02:56 Lego had a Sexual comment 02:57 And was causing chaos 02:57 lm 02:57 Hey Legoman! :D 02:57 @LMFS Hmm... Ok. 02:57 <43legoman43> :D 02:57 :D 02:57 I am not leaving! 02:57 02:57 Yay! You're not leaving!! 02:57 I just read your blog :P 02:58 Author requested deletion 02:58 :P 02:58 listen i am sick and tired of your childish behavier 02:58 :p 02:58 @Lego, Stop. 02:58 I do not have childish behavior 02:58 No one here has childish behavior and you can't personally attack a user like that. 02:58 This is his 3rd warn 02:59 It is? 02:59 (If we still had the rule) 02:59 Yes. 02:59 you make me so angry 02:59 He attacked Berry in my PM... (eyeroll) 02:59 in fact let not talk about it at all 02:59 Ban? 02:59 Berry, PM, it's the logs for him attacking you. 03:00 I was going to say it's up to Berry... 03:00 User has personally attacked Two users, LMFS twice and Berry Once. 03:00 He has already been kicked. 03:00 Berry twice, actually. 03:00 :/ 03:00 Even more the reason. 03:00 In my PM, and in main before you joined. 03:00 Ah. 03:01 <43legoman43> When someone is banned, it's just from chat, or is it from everything on brickipedia? 03:01 And he was requesting for mod.... 03:01 When you are banned, you are banned from chat. 03:02 When you are blocked, you are banned from both. 03:02 Only Administrators can block. 03:02 Chat Moderators can ban. 03:02 Good move. 03:02 Chat Moderators can also kick. 03:02 Was about to say that. 03:02 Which sends them out of chat, but they can rejoin. 03:02 Was also about to say that :P 03:02 I know how it works... 03:02 I know. 03:02 I'm a former mod, you know. 03:03 I know 03:03 <43legoman43> @Awesomeknight, why aren't you still a mod? 03:03 I know. 03:03 "You have new messages." 03:04 Long, sad story... 03:04 <43legoman43> I remember when you were... 03:04 I try to avoid it. 03:04 <43legoman43> Who has new messages? 03:04 I do 03:04 From Legoisawesome 03:04 Not me. 03:04 o/ 03:04 hello o/ 03:04 Bob! 03:04 03:04 He said sorry for my behavior but they really do p*** me off 03:05 :/ 03:05 Hey Bob! 03:05 P*SS is a LEGO building technique. :P 03:05 afk 03:05 :P 03:05 @Knight :P 03:05 Custom:Building_techniques#PISS 03:06 I found it funny how there are both P*SS and SNOT and both are kinda inappropriate :P 03:06 *find 03:07 <43legoman43> :) 03:07 Their both G rated words, though. 03:07 SNOT isn't too inappropriate, it's just the stuff in your nose. 03:07 Actually, no. 03:07 I got a full refund for my broken AR and bought a cheaper one at Target 03:07 I know :P 03:07 P*SS is not G rated. 03:07 @LMFS AR? 03:07 Action Replay 03:07 Ok, PG rated. 03:07 ^ (@Knight) 03:08 It works well! 03:08 03:08 Bob Bricks, PM 03:08 Not PG either. 03:08 You can say {ps} in a G-Rated movie. 03:08 Yup, on TV. 03:08 More of PG-13... 03:08 Should be, but isn't. 03:09 <43legoman43> Not to change the subject, but is anyone else currently working on a stop-motion with legos, or am I the only one? 03:09 No, I am. 03:09 I actually think you should change the subject. :/ 03:09 Yeah... 03:10 Potato Salad is a good subject. 03:10 I doughnut make stop motions... 03:10 It is a good subject indeed. 03:10 <43legoman43> What about Macaroni salad? 03:10 Eh, ok subject. 03:11 <43legoman43> Potato it is! 03:11 <43legoman43> :P 03:11 Potato salad! 03:11 French Fries! 03:11 LMFS pm 03:11 NO! D:< 03:11 Potato salad! 03:11 Food in general... 03:12 Nope. 03:12 Only potato salad. 03:12 Or we could just all talk about America... 03:12 ...Or we could talk about Morcia... 03:13 okay 03:13 ...Or we could talk about the US losing to France in the 400 100x Men Relay race in Swimming on the Olympics... 03:14 Ok you France-lover... 03:14 ...Or we could talk about how Morcia is the best kingdom in Ashlar due to the fact that Awesomeknight lives there.... 03:14 yes 03:14 Or we could actually talk about what this wiki is about... 03:14 @Munchman More like US lover :P 03:15 I was sad about that, not happy 03:15 Topic: What's your favorite set so far of 2012? 03:15 Dunno :P 03:16 When it comes to favorite sets, my mind goes blank. 03:16 Recent non-licensed themes aren't as good as the old ones... 03:16 <43legoman43> Mine would have to be the: I'm not sure. 03:16 They used to have Vikings, Castle, Knights' Kingdom II, Space Police, Mars Mission, etc. 03:17 Most of them are kind of lame. 03:17 Exo-Force had so much potential, but was ruined. 03:17 Some of them are good. 03:17 Monster Fighters, Alien Conquest, Minifigures, etc. 03:17 Yeah 03:17 I didn't like Exo-Force. It did have potential, but I thought that it was executed horribly. 03:17 Vikings- Good;Castle-Which one?;Knights' Kingdom II-Meh;Space Police-Which one?;Mars Mission-Meh 03:17 :P 03:18 They made it Japanese, but never made a manga or anime out of it. 03:18 Space Police 3, Castle (2007). 03:18 <43legoman43> Minifigures aren't good. They're great, several series are anyway. 03:19 Monster Fighters- Great ; Dino- Meh; Space Police 3- Good; 2007 Castle- Great 03:19 @Berry Same. 03:19 I only have 3 sets 03:19 Minifigures- Great 03:19 Per Missing. 03:19 What?! Space Police 3- Great 03:19 what LEGO should I get I have a $20.00 limit 03:19 Castle (2007) for the win! 03:19 Per LSC. 03:19 The ideas were okay, but the sets weren't THAT good. 03:20 SP3- I liked the figs, but the ships seemed a bit repetitive. 03:20 No, but the 2009 sets were great... 03:20 Meh... 03:20 2008 were great for the time. 03:20 I have all the sets except Galactic Enforcer, Squidman's Pitstop and the Jail thing on wheels vehicle 03:20 2007 was kind of outdated. 03:20 Slizer is the only SP3 minifigure I don't have 03:20 2010 was my favorite LEGO year in a long time 03:20 <43legoman43> My favorite sets were in 2007, 2009, and 2010. 03:20 2010 killed me. 03:21 Well, later guys. 03:21 Stabbed me a million times. 03:21 Agents- Great, Toy Story- Okay (My favorite theme though), Atlantis- Okay 03:21 o/ 03:21 o/ 03:21 Bye Munchman o/ 03:21 Toy Story. :P 03:21 o/ 03:21 Bye 03:21 Kingdumbs = My Death. 03:22 (eyeroll) 03:22 Ooh, new DC customs, Berry 03:22 Kingdoms- Great or okay. Some sets great, some okay. 03:22 <43legoman43> The best set I got this year is Lego Harry Potter Hogwarts Castle. It's not the set that I particularly like (though it has a lot of details) but it's the pieces. And even better, it was on clearance! 03:22 World Racers- Bleh 03:23 My favorite is the Vampyre Castle set. 03:23 Alien Conquest- Great 03:23 Yeah. 03:23 Alien Conquest is awesome. 03:23 World Racers - Very Bad. 03:23 We're talking about non-licensed themes, just so you know. 03:23 It only lasted.. how long? 03:23 I know 03:24 Just as long as almost every other theme. :| 03:24 <43legoman43> I think about a year. 03:24 Which theme? 03:24 @Berrybrick: No. 03:24 Other themes lasted three. 03:24 Recently. 03:24 It's okay Castle ended, anyways. 03:24 WR- OW (one wave)/OY (one year) 03:24 It did?! 03:24 03:25 Just it shouldn't be replaced by a dump. 03:25 (eyeroll) 03:25 :S 03:25 I just got back 03:25 Lord of the Rings = Hero. 03:25 Oh well, World Racers was bad in my opinion, it seemed like it lasted a few months to me :/ 03:25 So don't blam me 03:25 blame* 03:26 What? 03:26 Power Miners- Okay 03:26 Nvm 03:26 43 03:26 Stop logflooding 03:26 PM got 4W/2Y 03:26 Zooters - Absolutely Horrible. 03:26 :P 03:26 :D 03:26 No Duplo lol :P 03:27 :D 03:27 :D 03:27 :D 03:27 http://www.brickset.com/search/?query=Zooters 03:27 3 sets, no story whatsoever, lasted extremely short, and extremely creepy mon--thingyies.... 03:27 It would be good if they were normal minifigures, and stayed flesh. :P 03:28 Friends- Great 03:28 The tongue is part of the link. 03:28 What?! 03:28 It is good. (blush) 03:28 Friends - EPIC. 03:28 It's great for a girls' theme. 03:28 brb 03:28 Better than the others. 03:28 The others were like DUPLO sets. 03:28 Definitely. 03:28 <43legoman43> @LMFS Sorry for the logging on/off thing. My internet isn't working too well, so I have to refresh the page to get new comments. Unfortunately, it says I'm leaving, and coming even though I'm just trying to see what people say next. 03:28 Making it look like girls weren't intelligent enough to build with normal bricks. 03:29 Oh 03:29 Lol :P 03:29 Sorry, 43 03:29 <43legoman43> That's okay. 03:29 :P 03:30 Licensed themes now :P 03:30 Speed Racer- Meh 03:30 <43legoman43> Many, many, many people have gotten mad at me, so I'm used to people bringing it up. 03:30 :P 03:30 <43legoman43> :) 03:31 3 best themes- Ninjago 03:31 I agree, Missing 03:31 LOTR- Great; Super Heroes- Great; PoP- Good; PoTC- Great 03:31 5 best themes- 03:31 Ninjago 03:31 Harry Potter 03:31 Oh, I forgot about Ninjago. Ninjago has so many sets, ranging from bleh to great :P 03:31 LotR 03:32 Marvel Super Heroes 03:32 and DC Super Heroes 03:32 and SP3 03:32 Prince of Persia's sets weren't the best, but the parts were great. 03:32 I agree, Knight. 03:32 Tons of them are good for medieval characters. 03:32 I have one set 03:32 Yeah 03:33 5 best themes new from 2010 03:33 Super Heroes 03:33 LOTR 03:33 Monster Fighters 03:33 03:33 (Example: Awesomeknight (the person on my avatar). ) 03:33 Toy Story 03:33 <43legoman43> Good night everybody! (It is night here) 03:33 Pharoahs Quest 03:33 o/ 03:33 5 best Themes- Ninjago Harry Potter LotR LMFS: Marvel Super Heroes LMFS: and DC Super Heroes 03:33 <43legoman43> o/ 03:33 Sorry about the LMFS part 03:34 parts* 03:34 g2g bye o/ 03:34 0/ 03:34 o/ 03:34 <43legoman43> Bye! 03:34 o/ 43 03:35 5 worst themes (in my opinion) 03:35 Zooters 03:35 1. Hero Factory 03:35 <43legoman43> o/ LMFS Sorry, I know it can get annoying. 03:35 I added that to the list already :P 03:35 o/ , 43 03:35 Bye legoman o/ 03:35 See ya 03:36 <43legoman43> Bye. 03:36 1.Hero Factory 03:36 <43legoman43> Sorry, it just happened again. 03:36 2.Speed Racer 03:36 <43legoman43> I should just go. 03:36 3. Kingdumbs. 03:36 3.Power Miners 03:38 4.Space Police 03:38 5.Friends 03:38 (eyeroll) 03:38 :/ 03:38 Remember that this is opinion based 03:38 Do I have a rant for you. :P 03:38 Friends is not bad :P 03:38 Not fact 03:38 Zooters is far worse. 03:38 It should be #1 03:38 Yes, Berrybrick? 03:38 Zooters 03:39 Friends? 03:39 Forget the Friends 03:39 Pfft... 03:39 I meant Clickitz 03:39 Friends is better than Toy Story! 03:40 THAT was way worse 03:40 That's fine. 03:40 Were there any minifigs? 03:40 Ooh, found a picture of Anna in the Friends TV Show 03:41 Berrybrick, PM. 03:42 Actually I DID mean Friends 03:42 :/ 03:42 (eyeroll) 03:42 :/ 03:43 :S 03:44 Can't we all just stop fighting and agree that Architecture is the worst theme? :D 03:44 Wait.... Is that her? 03:44 Bad link :/ 03:45 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lego/images/d/d5/Anna_TV.jpg 03:45 ^ 03:45 Is that her? 03:45 No @ AwesomeKnight :P 03:45 Eww... 03:45 Her hair color is different, but she has that blue thing on her eyes and a necklace 03:46 That's going to be my new Eurobricks avatar. :P 03:46 :P 03:46 Dumb dude with no job, but not a hobo? 03:46 :P 03:46 ROFL 03:46 That's what he looks like... 03:46 ikr? 03:46 I am seriously ROFLing right now. I am dead serious 03:46 He looks like a Friends version of Homer. 03:46 6 03:46 ^ 03:47 Ok I'm back from ROFLing 03:47 Man though that was hilarious 03:47 He would if he was yellow and bald. :S 03:47 ^ 03:47 XD 03:47 XD 03:48 Hey o/ 03:48 Heyo, Jeyo. 03:48 o/ 03:48 Hey Jeyo 03:48 What were you ROFLing about? 03:48 Strange housewife. 03:48 Not that 03:49 Dumb dude with no job, but not a hobo? is what Knight said 03:49 I was seriously ROFLing :P 03:49 Amy Pond imposter! 03:50 Slave master! 03:51 Slave! 03:51 gtg 03:51 bai 03:51 Bye. 03:51 I'm going too. 03:51 LOL 03:51 Slave Master was a bad link 03:51 Bye LMFS o/ 03:51 o/ 03:51 bye 03:51 Slave master! 03:51 Was what i think he meant 03:51 Ah 03:51 * I 03:52 Lol, Berry left because you were attacking friends I imagine 03:52 :P 03:52 I was just pointing out the funny ones. 03:53 :P 03:53 I think her quote puts LEGO in full racism. 03:54 How so? 03:54 I totally agree :D 03:54 ... 03:54 Read her quote again. 03:55 "Music puts life in full color." 03:55 Yes..? 03:55 Get off me, weirdo (@Quote) 03:56 XD 03:56 XD 03:57 You like pie, Batman? 'Cause I think it will like you... 03:58 gtg 03:58 I want to be a chipmunk. 03:58 XD 03:58 Bye. o/ 03:58 o/ 03:59 "I stole the candy in her purse!" "..Eh, I think she looks like a bunny." 04:00 Hey RaceLord 04:01 @Knight LOL 04:02 Spider-Man: "I would like some chocolate milk." 04:02 Burglar: "Right away, that would cost one uncle." 04:02 Burglar shoots Uncle Ben. 04:02 Spider-Man: "I'm never buying chocolate milk again." 04:03 Got to go, bye. 04:04 o/ 05:21 moro 05:22 Hey Korp 05:22 What's the name of the Friends TV Show again? 05:23 it whas just lego friends if i remember it right 05:23 it whas in Finland like that 05:23 Ah ok 05:24 This guy is EPIC. http://www.youtube.com/user/MlCHAELHlCKOXFilms 05:24 I'm watching Lego Birthday Party :P 05:24 i knew that guy allready 05:25 i started to watch his videos from pizza dellivery 05:25 the original one 05:25 Yeah same 05:25 im really whaiting a new video 05:26 what is it going to be 05:26 Hey everyone. 05:26 czech! 05:27 your cube dude is done 05:27 i send the photo right away 05:27 Hey CP! 05:27 Korp, could you make me a Cube Dude? 05:28 A Ninja :P 05:29 order it from my talk page becouse ninja isnt in the speed contact exclusive ones 05:29 One dau till my 1 year 05:29 *day 05:30 Ah ok 05:30 1 Year Brickiversary? 05:30 Cool! :D 05:30 Yarr 05:30 Meesa has BOTM in da Bag. 05:31 there we go Czech brand new exclusive cube dude from speed contact 05:33 :D 05:36 do you like it 05:37 I'm sure he does 05:37 I'm requesting the Ninja one right now 05:38 I have to tell a kid not to touch something but I can't :/ 05:38 What? 05:39 i almost understanded 05:41 Meesa confused (confused) 05:41 XD 05:46 moro clone 05:46 Hi 05:52 Hey Clone o/ 05:53 Hi 05:56 im going to see dark knight rises today 06:00 Hello o/ 06:00 my mom ate my turtle... 06:00 moro brick bobby 06:00 moro? 06:00 what does dat mean 06:01 @finfan99: that is an obvious troll (eyeroll) 06:01 what? 06:01 Your mum did not eat your turtle 06:01 its a joke dipwad 06:02 i have the nerves to say that to a admin. 06:02 I am a bit offended being called an idiot 06:03 you will get used to it 06:03 im called a idiot all the time 06:03 So Can you not do it 06:03 i can 06:03 thats why i said it 06:03 Being called an idiot is not justification to call other people idiots 06:04 Thanks clone 06:04 They will be back :/ 06:05 How long? 06:05 1 week 06:06 @Clone Rollback Conflict :P 06:07 Now there undoing NHL's edits 06:08 Who does he think he is, rollbacking an Administrator's edit :/ 06:08 Warned 06:08 I'll warn him for Chat 06:20 Ok 06:29 I gtg now :( 06:30 Bye o/ 06:38 Hi Bobby o/ 06:39 hello o/ ] 06:44 hi guys 06:44 is anyone here? 06:44 i think everyones brb 06:45 I'll check back later maybe. 06:53 hello again guys! 06:53 ok maybe I'll edit my profile. 07:41 Back 08:12 O/ 08:12 How's the story 08:12 ? 08:13 Good 08:13 :d 08:13 How many Progges? 08:13 Progress* 08:14 It's only a short story 08:15 Aww 08:18 Yousa needsa give Jar Jar lightsabersa! 08:19 Yousa wantsa! :p 08:19 I already have :P 08:20 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UYuqo5rXT7A&feature=player_detailpage#t=52s 08:25 Hahahahahahaha! 08:26 O/ 08:27 Roblox? :s 08:28 :) 08:28 I don't play Roblox anymore 08:29 Yousa Clonesaa buddy, have Ewoksa? 08:29 Hi 08:29 How are you? 08:29 Great 08:29 You? :) 08:29 Me too 08:29 :P 08:29 Heh 08:30 I have no Ewoks 08:30 I know that song out of my head :P 08:30 I want wicket 08:30 (The new one) 08:30 Wicket's Awesome! :) 08:30 I even got a Wicket plush from Florida! XD 08:31 From_ D-isneP :P 08:31 D-isneP? 08:31 Yep 08:32 The "_D-" show the weird D 08:32 Never heard of it 08:32 The "P" is the weird Y 08:32 :P 08:32 Brb, I have to make a custom for the F12 Olympics thing 08:32 ( It's Disney! :P 08:32 ) 08:38 Oh 08:44 XD 08:44 Making a Micrp castle for the monthly competiton. 08:44 Micro* 08:45 Ok 09:00 I realized.. 09:00 Realized what? 09:00 That the Gungan Sub is the best Star wars set EVER! :D 09:01 The escape pod is the worst i have, but it's still great :{ 09:01 :P * 09:02 Meesa wantsa Gungan Subsa 09:02 The front keeps falling off. 09:02 :P 09:02 I want the sith Infiltrator next! :) 09:02 Meesa understands yousa wantsa Gungsa ssubsssaa! :) 09:03 i don't want the gungan sub 09:03 (claps) 09:03 (clap) 09:03 i am mainly getting lotr lego at the moment 09:04 I put my 2 R2-D2's in the Sub,replacing the 2 grey boxes :P 09:04 although i will try to get the x wing ad tiefighter sets 09:04 I only have 2 LoTR sets 09:04 And one of them is builded 09:04 I only have 1 09:05 I nly need to build Battle of Naboo and Weathertop. 09:05 Only* 09:05 got it yesteryday and love it 09:05 It is which set? :) 09:05 Uruk-hai army 09:05 :D 09:05 I have The Orc Forge and Weathertop. :) 09:05 Meesaa needsaa Cheap Sithsa Lordsa! 09:05 I hope to get helmsdeep and moria though 09:05 :) 09:06 if I am luckky 09:06 7929 The Battle of Naboo FTW! 09:07 :D 09:07 Hi everyone 09:07 Hi Jim o/ 09:08 o/ 09:08 So Meesaa needssaa build baastla of Naboos firsta? :P 09:08 Is this some MOC your working on Irnakk? 09:08 What? 09:08 09:09 Lordaeron? :P 09:09 No he means 7929 The Battle of Naboo 09:09 Oh :P 09:09 The set 09:09 It's an actual set. :P 09:09 7929 The Battle of Naboo 09:11 o/ 09:11 moro 09:11 Anyonesa needsa hearsa staar warsa jokesa? :P 09:12 I havesa 2sa! 09:12 :P 09:12 o/ 09:12 Hai!! 09:13 did you hear that a nother Finnish collectorarrived here 09:13 Who? 09:13 Testiukko production 09:13 Something studios I think 09:14 Testiukko means testcharacter 09:14 in Turkus accent 09:14 A character...that tests? :P 09:14 no 09:15 Oh :P 09:15 My bad. ;) 09:15 its the name of the studio 09:15 The Studio somehow tests? 09:15 hes from 09:15 no its just a title 09:15 not a test 09:15 Oh :P 09:15 So the title tests? :P 09:15 Hey Czech 09:16 Haiii 09:16 irnakk why are you bathering me 09:16 I am just kidding ;) 09:16 It's called a "Stupid funny joke":P 09:17 yeah but havent you realised 09:17 i got too difrent sence of humor 09:17 Oh,ok. 09:18 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Re5bH9J1Xk&feature=related >:( Stupid Mc donalds!! XD 09:19 i hate Mc donalds 09:19 How about KFC? 09:19 KFC? 09:19 what is it 09:19 The KFC guy in South Park :P 09:19 Kentucky fried Chicken 09:20 nöh 09:20 I am getting Mcrolld! 09:21 im watching JLU gain 09:21 I turned the video off! 09:21 AAAH! 09:21 BRB! 09:21 Itunes Mcrolled me >:( 09:21 Or my Brother mcrolled me using itunes XD 09:22 Lol 09:23 ITUNES! WHY DID I HAVE TO BE MCROLLED? THEY WHERE LIKE ANIMALS! AND I SLAUGHTERED THEM LIKE ANIMALS! I HATE THEM! :P 09:23 Srry for caps. 09:24 hi 09:24 o/ 09:25 hey korppufin 09:25 Wicket W. warrick saved me from dying of Mcrolld! 09:25 :D 09:25 :P 09:26 I killed x 09:26 Chat! ;( 09:26 o/ 09:26 i could do chat mod request again 09:26 I had too many sugar. :P 09:26 least try it 09:26 Korp, 09:26 Come in PM before requesting. :) 09:26 Uggghh, upload isn't working ;/ 09:26 oukkidoukki 09:27 :P 09:27 o/ 09:27 Hey SKP 09:27 Hey guys o/ 09:27 Hi o/ 09:28 Jack McHammer - 09:29 Hi SKP o/ 09:29 Nice custom minifigure 09:29 Thanks 09:29 Nice! 09:30 He's my second favourite, though my Dr.Rondye is cool 09:31 :) 09:32 - Dr.Rodney!! 09:32 No bowler hat, I don't own the Riddler, sadly 09:32 Still looks great 09:33 Thanks 09:33 Johnny Thunder head looks bosssss :P 09:33 I actually added scratch marks myself 09:34 Hello o/ 09:34 Hello o/ 09:34 o/ 09:36 Clone you're always here when I come :3 09:36 He's ALWAYS here. 09:36 I'm just always here :P 09:36 :D 09:36 He's the Supreme Brickipedian. :P 09:36 and I'm just a banana 09:36 Nah, that's CJC or NBP 09:37 :P 09:37 lol 09:37 I'm a guy in the corner Brickipedian. :P 09:37 I'm the newbie Brickipedian. :D 09:37 What would I be classified as? 09:38 hmmm... 09:38 The Builder Brickipedian. :) 09:38 A regular? 09:38 In that case I guess I'm the technician and maintenance officer Brickipedian :D 09:38 What would NXT be? 09:39 SKP4472 - Lord of all things awesome 09:39 Supreme technician and maintenance officer Brickipedian :) 09:39 :p 09:39 Czech is the Penguin King Brickipedian. :P 09:40 hello 09:40 I'm gonna go, my cats being an idiot. 09:40 o / 09:40 my bday was 25th of july 09:41 Happy birthday :D 09:41 thks ur only one saying happy bday 09:42 I g2g 09:42 Bye o/ 09:42 does anyone have idea how much does new bane set cost 09:42 My Birthday's cming soon... >:D 09:43 u heard of guy injured 70 people 09:43 Yes. 09:43 In the DKR theater.. 09:43 The drunk guy with the gas mask. 09:43 he wasnt drunk he was druged 09:44 im going to watch dkr soon 09:44 Ok. 09:44 I'm gonna watch in a safe theater. 09:44 how much will new bane set cost and how much will it cost 09:45 Idk 09:45 The batcave or the Dark Knight Rises set? 09:45 i want new bane he is cooool 09:46 is new batcave based on 1966 batman 09:47 The new batcave has a reference to the worst Batman movie ever. 09:49 which one 09:49 batman and robin 09:49 batman returns 09:49 Batman & Robin 09:50 Batman Returns was one of the best. 09:50 Batman & Robin was hilariously bad 09:50 Especially Mr. Freeze 09:51 I agree. 09:51 Timburton should have made Batman Forever and Batman & robin instead. 09:51 Tim Burton* 09:52 Then the would both be great. 09:52 They* 09:52 I have no idea why the old man replaced him... :{ 09:52 :P * 09:52 I've heard that Batman Forever is good :P 09:52 It's bad. 09:53 :P 09:53 Just 2 little pieces of candy better than Batman & Robin. 09:53 it is bad i like newest batman actor because hes wife is serbian im montenegrian bdw but... 09:54 Batman Begins,Batman Returns, and 1989 Batman are the best Batman movies ever. 09:54 batman returns is borning i like tdk 09:55 :O 09:55 D: no mention of The Dark Knight 09:55 did u watched 1966 movie 09:55 /why 09:55 No 09:55 no mention 09:55 The Dark Knight was good, but Batman begins was notably better. 09:55 i like first one best 09:56 I never finished watching the Dark Knight, I got to the where the Joker is in the road and I think he was screaming "Hit me" and then the DVD froze :( 09:57 Hit me. Hit me! HIT ME!! That? :P 09:57 I think so 09:57 XD 09:57 hit him 09:58 No... 09:58 You did see the Tumbler's Bat-Pod,right? :) 09:58 Yeah 09:58 That was awesome! :D 09:58 Ikr? 09:58 whats ikr 09:58 I won't spoil the rest of the film. 09:59 I know right 09:59 i want to watch dkr 09:59 I wish The Phantom menace was as good as the other 5 :P 10:00 it was better 10:01 Let's talk about Star wars now. :P 10:02 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Re5bH9J1Xk&feature=related 10:02 Listening to that :P 10:02 Listening to Jedi temple march. :) 10:03 "Master skywaker there are so many of them,what are we going to do?" *zszszzzzvoom* :P 10:05 Hi 10:05 o/ 10:05 o/ 10:06 What's you're favorite SWS scene(s)? 10:06 Brb 10:06 Anakin vs. Obi-Wan on Mustafar 10:07 The Jedi Temple raid 10:07 Mine are Duel of the Fates,Vader throwing Sidious into the core of the Death Star III,and the Ewok celebration. :) 10:07 II* 10:07 SW* 10:07 C3P0 Ewok story time :P 10:07 XD 10:08 Obi-wan kenobi...BOOOM! Darth vader hooooohaaaah! :P 10:09 Ewok celebration, the pod race 10:09 Obi-Wand and Qui Gonn vs. Darth Maul 10:09 Obi-Wan* 10:09 I think I should take a break from Bricki 10:09 I wish there was Episode 7 with some new Sith Lord :P 10:10 Hello everybody!! 10:10 Hi 10:10 Mat you had a break when you were banned 10:10 ? 10:10 Irnakk - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sbWR23NNCMs&feature=my_liked_videos&list=LLsCtud4nR0TnX8JrFzNHAiA 10:10 o/ 10:10 I know, but I need an another one 10:10 Has Savage Opress 10:10 ever had a movie? 10:10 :S 10:10 No 10:10 He was made for the Clone Wars 10:10 I hope they'll consider Darth Maul deceased. 10:11 Savage is the only interesting Clone wars character :P 10:11 10:11 Irnakk clicked the link? 10:12 Yes :) 10:12 Qui-Gon's deleted episode III scene sucks because of the non-Liam neeson guy doing the voice. 10:13 Link?! 10:13 Hi guys o/ 10:13 Now please? 10:14 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4KRHHNap9Rw 10:14 Hello o/ 10:14 o/ 10:15 Anakin should be included in Sith infiltrator :S 10:15 yep 10:25 So...topic> 10:25 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e_XgTyBzWZ0&feature=related 1:53-2:03 XDDD 10:27 :D 10:29 The bloopers rule :D 10:31 :D 10:46 Bye! 10:51 o/ 10:55 o/ 10:55 Bye o/ 10:57 o/ 11:00 o/ 11:00 Hello 11:30 Why everybody doesnt speak? 11:31 Because no one speaks on here, they type 11:31 Brb 11:42 Hello o/ 11:42 Pretender... -_- 11:43 What? 11:43 You are a pretender 11:44 ..? 11:44 How? 11:44 Do you actually think I believe you are a real girl? 11:45 Um..? 11:45 Mat, don't 11:45 What's he talking about? :/ 11:46 You know what I'm talking about 11:46 Mat please don't start this again 11:46 No, I don't 11:47 He thinks that your a male pretending to be a female :/ 11:47 ^ It's common in Internet 11:47 ..Riiighhttt.. 11:47 I don't recall saying I was female anyway but yeah 11:48 I looked at your user page 11:48 Ohhh 11:48 And I'm not a female? I was the last time I checked.. 11:49 No, you probably aren't 11:49 OK.. 11:49 so, you're a female then? 11:49 No, I'm not 11:50 but I checked your page, and it says you are a male 11:50 So you're female? 11:50 Mat give up or I will ban you 11:51 It's a weird logic 11:51 Ok, Clone 11:53 Brb.. 11:53 Eh 11:55 Why do you to ban me? I don't have to trust everyone 11:58 Do you have batlle damaged vader? 11:58 11:58 Because of the way you were towards Hopley 12:00 You are change you avatar 12:00 I 12:00 ? 12:00 That sentence makes perfect sense. 12:02 It sounds like Engrish :P 12:02 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Engrish 12:03 Mat... 12:04 XD 12:04 It IS Engrish! 12:05 Please would paper chuck in trash bin, Thank you! 12:05 Clone, why? 12:07 Why did you kick me? 12:08 ? 12:09 You were to TestiukkoProduction# 12:09 Making fun of them 12:10 rude to* 12:10 Teskiukko is one person... 12:10 But his spelling really sounds like Engrish xD 12:10 Why did you say they/them? 12:10 :S 12:11 Testiukko is like Smeagol :P 12:11 Okay... 12:12 Testiukko is Smeagol, and Productions is Gollum? :S 12:15 Yeah 12:16 Smeagol/Gollum spoke Engrish. :D 12:20 Hey o/ 12:21 Okay then... 12:23 I was gonna say I won't be very active next week. 12:24 Why? 12:24 Days out, holiday etc. 12:25 What holiday? 12:25 :S 12:25 The Summer Holiday. 12:25 You mean Summer Vacation? That started ages ago... 12:26 Only what, 2 weeks ago? 12:26 No.. 12:26 It started in June. 12:26 Not the start of June, though. 12:26 UK, America, two different places, two different holidays. 12:26 But the week after the first in June. 12:27 Yeah. 12:27 We finished on the 18th of July. 12:28 So you must start late.. 12:28 November? 12:28 *October? 12:28 September. 12:31 We start at late August/early September. 12:31 So it's late September? 12:31 What? 12:31 If not, I'm sorry for you. 12:31 No, early September. 12:31 Wow. 12:31 I am really sorry for you now. 12:32 I think the 3rd or 4th of September. 12:32 Wow...... 12:33 So they basically never give you a break? 12:33 No we get tons of breaks. 12:33 ^ 12:33 Ah. 12:33 Halloween, Christmas, Easter, and some other ones. 12:33 Instead of a large break, you get tons of short ones... 12:34 We have breaks for them, except Halloween. 12:34 my shcool gets 8 week at summer, 2 weeks at october and christmas, 1 week in febuary and june and 3 weeks at easter 12:35 We get 6 week Summer. 12:35 my school gets longer holidays because we habe longer school days 12:35 How long? 12:36 8 30 - 4 plus 2 hours homework per day 12:36 Wow. 12:36 I am still banned from the LUW Chat for strange reasons :P 12:36 when i say 2 hours homework per day it is normally only 1 hour 12:36 My school 8:50 - 15:00 12:37 I don't have homework because I have study hall 12:37 but we are meant to get up to 4 homeworks, 30 minutes each 12:37 homeworks ≠ a word 12:38 9:00-15:25 12:38 Well I will have a new routine in September! 12:39 yawwwn 12:39 (yawn) 12:39 I amtired 12:40 off to CC to complain about something, CYA 12:40 ??? 12:49 Hi 12:56 I don't talk with you 12:57 Mat... 12:59 What? 01:00 Just be nice 01:00 To every user 01:02 I can try 01:02 Clone, you're not always nice to EVERY user... 01:02 Everyone makes mistakes. 01:03 Who am I not nice to? 01:05 Ok back 01:06 Hmm, I wonder who.... 01:06 That's not all. 01:06 Who made that? 01:07 "The article you requested (You're not very awesome, Knight.) does not exist." 01:07 I know it doesn't. 01:08 It's an example. 01:08 An example of what? 01:09 Of the mean things you have said. 01:09 And this. 01:11 :/ 01:11 So don't go on about Mat not being nice to users. 01:12 Hello 01:12 Hello Net o/ 01:13 (eyeroll) That wasn't mean 01:13 That was my opinion on your avatar 01:14 Hello Hopley o/ 01:14 and all 01:14 Exactly. 01:14 Mat was showing his opinion on users. 01:14 What? 01:14 Did I just walk into a debate that requires a long story... 01:15 Not really.. 01:15 Short Story? 01:15 I've been afk for a while, idk 01:15 PM me whats going on 01:15 somebody 01:15 And really, that is kind of mean what you said. If I took the picture, then it would be stupid is what you basically said. 01:18 I'm going to go watch Ninjago. :D 01:18 Bye 01:18 o/ 01:19 Finally 01:19 No that is not what I meant 01:19 I meant I like the photo, just not the minifigure 01:20 That's still kind of mean, for it represents me. 01:21 You are also mean to Ninjago fans. 01:22 And Wikia Contributers, whether their edit is good or not. 01:23 What goes on? 01:23 Nothing 01:24 A pretender was here 01:24 A 'pretender'? 01:24 Nevermind 01:24 I don't want to start a discussion about it 01:25 http://images.wikia.com/marvel_dc/images/0/02/Black_Flash_001.jpg 01:26 Could be in another LB2 DLC? 01:26 No.. 01:26 He's not. :( 01:27 I mean a possible upcoming one. Because 2 DLC's is not enough! 01:28 :D 01:28 They need to make a DLC for the Wii... 01:28 :( 01:28 Shazam! 01:28 :P 01:28 I got the Villain Pack. 01:29 Gorrila Grodd :p 01:29 When Awesomeknight got powers from the wizard, Shazam, when Awesomeknight says "Shazam!", nothing happens, as Awesomeknight is already a hero. 01:31 Bizarro is the best of the pack though. 01:32 What can he do? 01:33 He's helpful in some of the levels, as there is a lot of Kryptonite that Superman can't go near, but he can! 01:33 He has all of Superman's powers? 01:33 He's got the same abilities as Superman, but imune to Kryptonite. 01:34 :D 01:34 Does it make him stronger? 01:34 Nah, he's already invincible, and can kill someone with one hit. 01:34 Black Manta just has Heat Vision. 01:35 Captain Cold has a Freeze Pistol. 01:35 Black Adam has Electricity (which is cool, because it is the only person who has Heat Vision but in a different form. 01:35 ) 01:36 And Gorilla Grodd, well he just packs a punch! 01:36 Awesome. 01:37 Earlier this morning I got the King Kong achievement. 01:38 XD 01:38 Morning 01:38 (for me) 01:38 He can throw barrels? 01:38 :P 01:38 Nope, Gorilla Grodd just punches. 01:39 :| 01:39 To get the achievement I had to get a female character then climb to the top of Wayne Tower riding a Gorillia from the Zoo. 01:40 o.O 01:40 Uh. 01:40 Anyway, wanna see my Mos Eisley so far? 01:40 Sure! 01:42 K... 01:42 Hi! 01:42 :( 01:43 01:43 Hi! 01:43 :D 01:43 O_O 01:43 The tan is too light. 01:44 On the figures. 01:44 Oh, yeah 01:44 xd 01:44 Will fix 01:44 Yeah, it looks yellow 01:44 Ok, I fixed it, sheesh 01:45 I made it so that it's the same color as the walls 01:47 Brick Yellow? 01:47 Or Sand Yellow? 01:48 Brick. 01:49 It's really hard to work on it with a really retarded mouse. 01:50 Who is the hero on my avatar? :P 01:50 GEE, COULD IT BE 01:50 Br1ck? 01:51 nu ist mytrun 01:51 no wey 01:51 gooby pls 01:51 lolwut 01:52 http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/c/c9/Ogel.png 01:52 ogel 01:52 Nice 01:53 Thanks. 01:53 I'm going to speak English again. :P 01:53 I don't like Alpha Team, but Ogel is epic. 01:53 I see you used old black. 01:54 Yeah. 01:54 Because Ogel needs to be dark. 01:55 en skari 01:56 Vladek is a direct ancestor of Ogel. :D 01:57 And Ogel is like the modern version of the Evil Wizard... 01:57 I thought it would be the other way round? 01:57 He has skeleton minions, he has a glass eye... 01:57 Oh. 01:57 Thanks, Clone. 01:57 Wait, no. 01:57 An ancestor is someone in the family from the past. 01:58 That was to "Vladek is a direct ancestor of Ogel." 01:58 Does anyone know when the CUUSOO results are out? 01:58 No, sorry 01:58 Ogel is a direct descendent of Vladek. 01:58 But Vladek is a direct ancestor of Ogel. 01:59 Ah, I just realized that I miss read taht, sorry 01:59 I might make Alpha Team sets, due to Ogel's similarity to the Evil Wizard... 01:59 that* 01:59 I thought he was called Mallock? 02:00 He is. 02:00 I'll redesign sets in the theme... 02:01 hello o/ 02:02 Hi Bob 02:03 Hey, I think I got my mouse to work 02:03 :D 02:03 Never mind >-. 02:04 Meh, I won't redesign sets, I'll make my own. 02:04 What about your Batman and Spiderman ones.. 02:05 I'll make those later... 02:06 I'm only making one Alpha Team set for now. 02:08 I need some computer help :p 02:08 What kind of help? 02:09 I have OS and Data. OS has everything in it, Data is empty. Shouldn't data have all documents, music, pictures etc? 02:09 Hmm, not sure 02:09 It just sits there with what? 144 GB free. 02:10 It is even larger than OS yet I don't use it. 02:10 I bet my dad could help xD 02:12 I understand enough about OS, and that all programs should be there. But shouldn't all my pictures, files etc be in Data? 02:13 hi guys 02:13 Hello. 02:21 ;( 02:21 Whats wrong? 02:22 My dog can't walk, or even stand, I think he's going to die. 02:22 He's very old... 02:23 How old? 02:24 15. 02:24 Since Thanksgiving. 02:24 That's pretty old. 02:24 Does anyone know anything about Rubicon? 02:25 (bored) 02:27 No way! 02:27 LEGO has viruses on their website! 02:27 -_- 02:28 I just did a scan on my computer and I found some interesting information. 02:28 I had a tracking cookie from lego.com 02:29 Oh, so LEGO tracks you down? I don't care. 02:30 Tracking cookie. Not a good thing. 02:31 Hello everybody!! 02:31 Hey o/ 02:31 o/ 02:33 So you're saying never go on LEGO's website? -_- 02:34 So...what is the topic here? 02:35 It was about a depressing moment of my life, but then Creeper S interupted, and changed the topic. 02:35 *interrupted 02:36 Yeah, it was about Knights dog who might be dieing? 02:36 (Confused) 02:36 *Confused 02:36 He's very old, he can't walk or stand... 02:37 Nobody really cares, so we can change the topic. -_- 02:37 Ok 02:38 New topic 02:39 And I WAS correct, no one cares. T_T 02:41 Sorry I missed what you were saying just now. What were you saying just now? 02:41 Sorry if I was rude or anything, I wasn't entirely sure what the topic was. 02:42 Is Knight's dog dying? :O 02:43 Yep. ;( 02:44 I have another dog, but she isn't anything like the one that's dying. 02:47 :( 02:48 ;( 02:48 I used to have a dog,too. 02:51 I knew it was coming this year, though. 02:51 ;( 02:52 Finished watching The Attack of the Clones. 02:52 :) 02:52 >_> 02:52 Great film 02:52 Yep. 02:53 Saruman is in it :P 02:53 No, that is Count Dooku 02:53 I know. 02:53 I totally agree. Great film! 02:53 Ykiwk. 02:53 Ykiwk* 02:53 :P 02:54 ... 02:54 Gonna go play Terraria, cya! 02:54 Clone Wars should have never been made. 02:54 Bye 02:54 o/ ;( 02:54 I like the Clone Wars... 02:55 Bye! o/ 02:55 The REAL Clone wars is: Attack of the Clones,the Padawan Menace,and revenge of the Sith. :P 02:55 Darth,darth,no, do you see this? Someone get darth a Donut! :P 02:56 Padawan Menace xD 02:56 The Clone wars was an Ok show 02:56 Until they brought Darth Maul back 02:56 Darth Zextranus? :D http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?i=5486118 02:56 Quest for R2-D2 would be great if it had normal figures instead of Clone Wars and more dialogue. 02:57 :P 02:57 Bombad Bounty is funny :P 02:57 Episode ? Bombad Bounty :P 02:57 Indeed! 02:58 I liked the Bombad Bounty comics better. 02:58 It had comics? 02:58 I did not know it had comics either 02:59 Comics? 02:59 Yeah, in the LEGO Magasines. 02:59 Irnakk? 02:59 Oh 02:59 Annoying orange :P 02:59 o/ 02:59 Hi Irnakk! 02:59 :) 03:00 Wazzap! 03:00 Hello! o/ 03:00 Hi 03:01 Rickybobby 03:01 Ello, Govna'. 03:01 Hi! 03:01 Governer? :P 03:02 'Govna?' 03:02 ??? 03:03 Han solo talks like Bart Simpson in the Padawan Menace :P 03:05 Oh well,time is up again, bye everybody!!! o/ 03:07 o/ 03:07 Here's the story: 03:08 Hi CM4S 03:08 I was working on the Mos Eisley Cantina when my mouse broke, my screen froze, and i lost internet so my dad and I found a new mouse that's a tad bit smaller than my original one, then we rebooted, still no internet, so i got a new cable thingy, plugged it in and I'm back on here 03:08 Whew. 03:08 Hi 03:10 No one? 03:10 ._. 03:10 So you had to get a new Ethernet cable? 03:11 Um. 03:11 Dunno, I'm not a cable expert. 03:12 NBP! :D O/ 03:12 Lol. 03:13 NBP. 03:13 :D 03:13 Irnakk. 03:13 Irnakk. 03:13 Irnakk. 03:13 Irnakk. 03:14 Dude, stop spamming. 03:14 Rickybobby stop that 03:15 Hey CM4S :) 03:15 k 03:15 And ello CGCJ 03:15 lol. 03:16 Hi 03:16 hi 03:16 Topher keeps asking when you'll be on tinychat :) 03:16 ? 03:16 Lol, I was thinking tonight actually 03:17 You guys up for it? 03:17 I have the baby now, but I can prolly chat around 7 EST 03:17 Ok 03:17 ..Baby? 03:17 His little sister? 03:17 i don't have one 03:17 Oh. 03:17 :P 03:18 I might, I don't know if my brother will let me use his webcam (he just got LB2 and won't stop playing it) 03:18 Ohh :( 03:18 Hopefully you can 03:18 Anymore drawings? 03:19 I wish I could use that feature 03:19 there is a storm were i live 03:19 But I have no webcam 03:19 :/ 03:19 >:[ speak 2 me 03:19 Nope. 03:20 ._. 03:20 ? 03:20 I can draw one if you'd like 03:20 I drew one of the S8 DJ the night before the Red Cheerleader.. my dad moved it to somewhere (threw away? ;--;) 03:20 That'd be chill, the one was pretty great! 03:20 He better not have! 03:21 Thanks -blush- 03:21 :p 03:21 xD 03:21 my favorite movie is cars 2 03:22 Ok... 03:23 bye 03:23 lolwut 03:23 No idea 03:24 What in Equestria.. 03:24 Equestria? 03:24 MLP country <_< 03:24 Oh 03:26 You know, one of the characters is called Dr. Hooves 03:26 Hooves - Who 03:26 Dr. Who. 03:26 :P 03:26 what is your favorite lego brand 03:28 never mind 03:29 Hey guys 03:29 I don't have long 03:30 Hey MT 03:30 Heyo 03:30 Hi LSC, Makuta o/ 03:30 Hey Clone o/ 03:30 Hey, CGCJ p/ 03:30 Just about done with my Cantina 03:30 o/ 03:30 * o/ 03:31 @CM4S Cool! 03:33 I need help from a Ninjago fan 03:33 Accidentally closed the window 03:33 ..You hate Ninjago, though. 03:33 @Mat96 Sure, I'll help you 03:34 What is this? 03:34 Hey o/ 03:34 My picture. 03:34 LOL 03:34 Lloyd? 03:34 It's the exclusive Lloyd from the Ninjago Encyclopedia 03:34 I know it's the Green Ninja, but I haven't seen that variant 03:34 Dunno 03:34 It's a new Variant 03:34 I think it's called Kimono or something 03:34 There's no official name 03:35 It might be just for Lloyd 03:35 ^ @CM4S 03:35 BRB 03:35 I'm asking because it looks a bit less stupid than the older one 03:35 Yeah 03:35 (eyeroll) 03:35 I found out that Zane was a 'Nindroid' today.. 03:35 and the torso printing is cool 03:36 Today? I found out like.. back in March. 03:36 Llloyd :P 03:36 I only started watching Ninjago yesterday 03:36 He's an adult now. 03:36 Oh. 03:36 No, he's a teen. 03:36 His new voice sucks. 03:37 I cried when Zane had memories of his father, for some reason ._. 03:37 Yeah, that was kinda sad. 03:37 Sad, and somehow funny. 03:37 Wow 03:37 With the Ball :P 03:37 :D 03:38 I actually cried, because Zane is my favorite :c 03:38 I cried when Ninjago was released 03:38 -_- 03:38 That's it. 03:38 Of happiness 03:38 xD 03:38 Mat, stop telling everyone you hate Ninjago, we've heard you 03:38 We heard you the first 9000 times. 03:38 Stop 03:38 saying 03:38 you 03:38 do 03:38 we get it. You don't need to whine and brick about it every single time someone mentions the theme. 03:38 Mat cried of happiness 03:39 We don't care if you hate it, just STOP SAYING IT EVERY DAY! 03:39 I'm just expressing my opinion 03:39 I also saw Cole doing the 'triple tiger sachet' 03:39 I actually agree with CM4S. 03:39 No, not happiness 03:40 I get a PM about it everytime i say i like ninjago. 03:40 Lol. 03:40 So i need to say It's Rainbow... 03:40 Block his PM then 03:40 Then he'll say it on publi chat. >.> 03:40 Public* 03:40 This theme is blasphemy of the purpose of LEGO 03:40 what the heck am I watching 03:40 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hw1ncADC9KM 03:40 Then you-- 03:41 YFM IS AWESOME. 03:41 YFM? 03:41 YFM? 03:41 Yup 03:41 Your Favorite Martian 03:41 Clone's my Clone. :P 03:41 Clone, you helped with something on my wiki for those music vids 03:41 Nerd rage :D 03:41 Oh, I did? 03:41 Yep. 03:42 When I first watched Ninjago, it was Rise Of The Snakes, so I had no idea what was going on. That probably explains why I turned it off. 03:43 I tried to watch one episode of that rubbish and I can't stand it 03:44 -_- 03:44 Respect other people's opinions,Mat. 03:44 Mat, 03:44 We know you dont like it but dont say that every time. 03:44 Dialogues are so cheesy, the story seems like creators were on drugs when writing it and the animation looks like a cutscene from a game 03:45 STOP! 03:45 That's a bit dramatic. 03:45 Hi 03:45 o/ 03:45 o/ 03:46 Mat, Ninjago's awesome for us and stupid for you,but, you dont have to say that every time. 03:46 'Little children near and far, don't know where your parents are. Cry directly in this jar, I will drink it at the bar' 03:46 Lolwut. 03:46 Every aspect of that show is done wrong 03:46 Sip sippin' on orphan tears 03:46 Ninjago is cool 03:46 Then Mat, YOU come up with something better 03:47 Zane being a nindroid is just epic 03:47 The Adventures of Mat96 03:47 "Make something better" is a weak argument 03:47 He was like 'NOOOOO' and I was like 'hell yeah' 03:47 Can you just shush, then? 03:47 I agree with CM4S 03:48 Me too c: 03:48 No 03:48 Hi 03:48 Hello, with the pudding! 03:48 If you can worship Ninjago, I can say I hate it 03:48 >:( 03:49 Mat, we understand you hate Ninjago. But saying the animators must be on drugs and stuff is just plain rude. 03:49 Well I don't think we "Worship" it 03:49 <43legoman43> Hi. 03:49 o/ 03:49 Hello Lego o/ 03:49 Hi 03:49 I wouldn't be surprised if they were 03:49 :/ 03:49 <43legoman43> o/ 03:49 I wouldn't be surprised if you were 03:49 Mat, dont continue. 03:50 Or i would kick you. 03:50 @Mat 03:50 Should we change the subject? 03:50 yes 03:50 <43legoman43> Yeah. 03:50 who agrees with Milkehway? 03:51 Read about real Ninjas and you will stop watching this Ninjago rubbish 03:51 My grandma called me a crybaby because I cried at Zane's memories >:c 03:51 thank you 03:51 Thanks. 03:51 He's coming back, but 03:51 You're Welcome. 03:51 I expected that. 03:51 Of course 03:51 <43legoman43> Me too. 03:52 Clone, have you gotten any further on LEGO Indiana Jones? :P 03:52 how about we leave it at he hates it and we don't 03:52 Hi 03:52 Nah, I gave up on that 03:52 ..Wasn't you just here? :/ 03:53 :P @Clone 03:53 There is a glitch 03:53 Yep. 03:53 I gave up on LEGO batman 1. 03:53 It's useful, because whenever it comes on, you know hes about to reply. :D 03:53 I often play the Complete Saga. 03:54 well I waited 5 times once 03:54 for the he is back/ he is gone thing 03:54 :o 03:54 I just saw some dude with a Pikachu outfit on. 03:54 ? 03:55 :/ 03:55 :/ 03:56 I saw a dude with a Ewok outfit. 03:56 He looks like an adult :P 03:57 I saw a girl in a Rainbow Dash cosplay :P 03:57 I did in Comic Con once. 03:57 ... 03:58 And I saw Luigi and Waluigi from DrCoolSex. 03:59 Cool. 03:59 oookkkaay 03:59 Hello Test. :) 2012 07 30